criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Magnificent Century
A Magnificent Century ''' is the first case of Travelling through Ages and the first one in the district Renaissance. Plot: Year 1553, Suleiman the Magnificent who was a Ottoman Sultan from 1520. The father of 6 sons and 1 daughter And his two consorts Mahidevran Sultan and Hurrem Sultan. He was 59 years by this time he was on a battle. The team took a time machine and went to the plain where the battle was going to be fought. On 6 October 1553 Suleiman’s oldest son Sehzade Mustafa was killed. They don’t know who was behind it. The first suspect was his father, he said that I would not accept his death you are joking. Next suspect was Mustafa’s third brother Sehzade Selim. Who was the son of Hurrem and Mustafa was the son of Mahidevran. He said that Mustafa was weak and never fought for the throne. Suleiman son-in-law Rustem Pasha was suspected for the murder because he was the mastermind behind it. Rüstem escaped to Istanbul and told his mother-in-law Hurrem that Mustafa is dead. They both were happy. The third suspect was Suleiman’s fourth son Sehzade Bayezid. He was sad to listen about the death of Mustafa and became enemy with his parents. According to the Sultan Mehmed the Conqueror (1432-1481) 1st reign 1444-1446 second reign 1451-1481. He was the great-grandfather of Suleiman he said that When a prince becomes a padishah (Emperor) he has a right to murder his brothers. At the end of Chapter 1 Mihrimah Sultan (1522-1578) daughter of Suleiman and Hurrem from Istanbul need some help. She was the wife of Rustem Pasha (1500-1561). In Chapter 2, she said that she is handling Rustem to them to ask questions about Mustafa’s death. He said that our Hürrem Sultan has called us. I have to go and see her. The last suspect was a Ottoman Soldier Murad Pasha. He was Suleiman‘s favourite soldier. He said that its a great loos for our country and our Dynasty. Now we only he have Sehzade Selim and Bayezid for the throne. After Mustafa’s death. His youngest step-brother Cihangir died in his grief one month later. On 27 November 1553. They gathered many evidences to arrest the killer but before that Sehzade Bayezid fainted in his tent. The looked on him but he only fainted because of depression. In Chapter 3, they gathered all the evidence but there was 6 year old kid named Mehmed. Who was looking for his father. He was Mustafa’s son and Suleiman‘s grandson. He said that Our Lord has called my father did he. Right before they turned back Mehmed was taken and killed. They arrested Murad Pasha for the murder. The team Interrogated him about the murder of a Ottoman Prince. He said it was for our sake and our Dynasty. Our Lord has given the order for murdering Prince Mustafa. They whatever you can do. The team taken him to Suleiman he said throw him in deep sea. In Additional Investigation, the team thankfully rest and called the chief who informed that in year 1567 you have to go and stop the murder of Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. Victim: '''Sehzade Mustafa (found strangled in a tent) Murder Weapon: Strangulation Killer: Murad Pasha Suspects: Suleiman the Magnificent Victim’s Father and 10th Ottoman Sultan Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats dates * The Suspect knows Arabic Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has blue eyes Sehzade Selim Crown Prince Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats dates Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears black * The Suspect is under 40 Sehzade Bayezid Victim’s Step-Brother/ Ottoman Prince Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats dates * The Suspect knows Arabic Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has blue eyes * The Suspect is under 40 Rüstem Pasha Ottoman Grand Vizier Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats dates * The Suspect knows Arabic Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has blue eyes * The Suspect wears black Murad Pasha Ottoman Soldier Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats dates * The Suspect knows Arabic Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has blue eyes * The Suspect wears black * The Suspect is under 40 Crime Scenes Killer’s Profile: * The Killer eats dates * The Killer knows Arabic * The Killer has blue eyes * The Killer wears black * The Killer is under 40 Crime Scenes: